


Late night meowsings

by katnor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Maedhros has a cat problem. Fingon tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mae, Finno and a kitten. It just begged to be written.

\- Mrow.

\- No.

\- Mrow!

\- Absolutely not.

\- Mrow?

\- No, cat, you cannot sleep in here. Now leave!

\- Mrow...

\- Oh for Eru’s sake... Finno! Come get this beast of yours out of my bed!

\- She seems to like you a lot, Mae. I always figured you might be a cat person. Fingon was trying, not very successfully, to hide his grin. On the bedspread of Maedhros’ bed, there was a black and white kitten, stretched luxuriously the way only a cat could. It peered at him and yawned lazily, rolling onto its back with all four tiny paws in the air. – Look at her, have you ever seen such an adorable thing? What was that? Mae, did you just GROWL at me?

\- That cat is the bane of my existence. I am allergic to it. And I swear, it tries to smother me at night.

\- You are not allergic, Mae. And she is not in your room at night, there is no way she can open doors like that. Fingon didn’t add that Maedhros tended to spend most nights in HIS bed instead of his own, a fact he was quite happy with.

\- It was here last night, Maedhros pouted. Fingon sighed. He knew his cousin and lover was less than happy when his duties kept him away from the house overnight. Last night had been one of those nights when the meeting with his father and his advisors drew out interminably, and upon getting home at dawn, he just crawled into bed for a few hours of exhausted sleep.

\- I am sorry love, he murmured gently. But at least she kept you company when I could not? Maedhros sniffed.

\- Can we adjourn to your room now? If the cat wants my bed, she can have it for tonight.

\- Mmm, I like the sound of that, love. A glass of wine, a bath and then bed. My bed. With you in it.

An hour later, the candles in Fingon’s room were extinguished, one by one. He sighed happily as he crawled into the huge bed, where Maedhros was already waiting under the covers. His hair was braided for sleep and still smelled faintly of lavender from the bath. Fingon couldn’t imagine a more intoxicating scent, or a more arousing one. He burrowed under the covers and nipped his lover’s shoulder gently. Maedhros crawled eagerly closer and pressed one leg between Fingon’s thighs, while wrapping his arms around him and grabbing his ass with both hands. Fingon let out a needy little moan, and then...

\- Mrow.


End file.
